Galadriel
"They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell... and are never seen again. " -Gimli Galadriel is the Ring Hero for the Lothlorien, once the ring is given to her she can decide to reject it or to accept it different abilities and effect occur depending on her choice. Abilities (Normal) -Level 1: Gaze of Galadriel - The glance of the White Lady will cause fear at all enemy units in the target area. - Level 3: Power of the Seer - Glance into Galadriel's Mirror to see distant places. Clears the fog in designated area permanently. - Level 5: Gifts of Lorien - Galadriel hands gifts from Lothlorien to a hero. Thranduil: Gets +15% armor and commands two rows of Palace Guards with his 'Shield-Wall'-Skill. Legolas: Gets Galadriel's bow which enhances his 'Hawk Strike' and 'Arrow Wind' effectively. Tauriel: Is permanently capable of wielding her daggers and being protected by guards. Haldir: Gets a white arrow instead of his golden arrow which will stun all units in wide radius. Celeborn: Gets a royal armor that improves his defense and attack by +10%. Rumil & Orophin: Get mighty elven armor that highly enhance their defense but lowers their speed. Frodo: Gets Earendil's Light which is a light to him in darkest hours. Sam: Gets the seeds of the golden wood. -Level 7: Glance in the Mirror - A hero is granted a glance into the mirror. One of three effects will be activated for 90 seconds. Wisdom (golden insignia): The hero has seen what the future holds for him and made plans to react to it. His skills recover 70% faster. Strength(green insignia): The hero faces the perils of the future determinedly. He gets doubled armor and doubled attack. Despair (red insignia): The hero despairs of the burden of his knowledge. He is 30% slower and has -50% armor and attack - Level 10: Nenya's Protection - The magic of the Elven Ring Nenya infuses the units of Lorien with temporal (30 seconds) invincibility. All units in a wide radius are affected. Ring Mechanics Galadriel accepts the Ring's power If Galadriel acquires the One Ring and uses it, she becomes a Queen of storms, gaining many powerful new abilities. Mallorn Trees are be able to research a useful defensive specialization. However, allies are be debuffed while inside the fortress and while near to Galadriel. Abilities (Storm Queen) -Level 1: Dark Lady - all units in the area, including allies are weakened by 25% damage and armor /Passive ability/. -Level 3: Visage of the Dark Lady - Galadriel's terrible visage causes enemies to flee in terror. -Level 5: Stronger than the Foundations of the Earth - causes powerful earthquake, that heavily damages structures in the target area. -Level 7: Treacherous as the Seas - creates a furious tornado which can heavily damage enemies and send them flying through the air. -Level 10: Power of the Ring - the Dark queen increases the power of the One Ring to create a massive blast wave. Galadriel rejects the Ring's power If Galadriel rejects the One Ring, she becomes blessed by the Valar. She gains improved versions of her abilities, along with a new ability and leadership. Frodo and Sam will also become recruitable from the Citadel. Quotes "I am not alone!" "I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind." "Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings." "Ae boe i le eliathon, im tulithon." "Gwenwin in únodui." "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart!" "Something moves in the shadows, unseen, hidden from our sight." Tips Category:Elves Category:Ring Hero Category:Building Destroyer Category:Unit Support